Daimyo Hermitaur
The Daimyo Hermitaur are large, red carapaceons that inhabit deserts and jungles. They are the slightly bigger, less aggressive cousin of the the Shogun Ceanataur and tend to be ignorant of their surroundings. A common sight near a desert oasis or the jungle shores, they leave their eggs under the protection of older Hermitaur siblings to fend for themselves. Daimyo Hermitaur carves are used to make Hermitaur armor, which is an excellent armor for tackling Lvl 2-4 Elder quests. Their armor primarily focuses on defensive protection, which is a reflection on the monster itself. Much like real hermit crabs, they reside within a giant shell (in this case a Monoblos skull) which the Daimyo Hermitaur utilizes for its own offensive and defensive purposes. When it hides within its shell, most enemy attacks will bounce straight off, but the Daimyo's shell and its horn can be broken with a Hammer, Hunting Horn or Lance for extra rewards. The player can also receive a Monoblos' heart by killing a Daimyo. When provoked, a Daimyo Hermitaur will attack with their powerful claws to knock hunters to the ground, ram into them backwards with the horn on their Monoblos skull, or fire powerful jets of water at them. Their hearing can be disturbed by a Sonic Bomb, but only when they have retreated into the safety of their shell. In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Daimyo Hermitaur has a new move; it wriggles its skull, then jumps backwards multiple times at the hunter. It is also able to jump in the air and then aim at the hunter as it falls. When weak, the Daimyo Hermitaur froths at the mouth with dark grey-purple bubbles, but when they are enraged they will bubble at the mouth like they normally do when preparing for a water jet attack. In Monster Hunter Frontier Online, Season 9.0, it gained several new attacks: it can now run rapidly from side to side, swinging its claws; it can jump in the air directly after retreating into its shell; it can come flying backwards out of the ground after digging. The ends of its claws and legs will also become red and inflamed in Rage Mode. Notes *The Daimyo (大名, daimyou) were powerful territorial lords who ruled most of Japan from their vast, hereditary land holdings. The term "daimyo" literally means "great name". They were the most powerful feudal rulers from the 10th century to the early 19th century in Japan following the Shogun. From the shugo of the Muromachi period through the sengoku to the daimyo of the Edo period, the rank had a long and varied history. The term "daimyo" is also sometimes used to refer to the leading figures of such clans, also called "lord". It was usually, though not exclusively, from these warlords that a shogun arose or a regent was chosen. *Unlike the Shogun Ceanataur, its shell cannot break off completely. *To make a Daimyo Hermitaur drop a shiny, be in the same area without being seen. After a while, it will start eating. When it finishes, it will drop a shiny. *The Monoblos skull that the Daimyo Hermitaur use is strangely much bigger than even a large Monoblos head. *The Daimyo Hermitaur's two claws and shell can be broken for extra rewards. The shell can be broken twice, with the first break breaking the eye socket of the Monoblos shell, exposing the Daiymo's abdomen. The second break breaks off the horn of the Monoblos shell. *Hermitaur Armor usually boosts defensive skills such as the Guard skill tree, as well as the Defense Up skills. Most beginner Lance users may want to use this armor to take advantage of the Lances' superior Guarding abilities. *When it retreats into its shell, arrows will bounce off causing slight damage to the hunter (however, there is a point between his claws and his shell where arrows will enter his "shield") and Melee strikes will deflect, ESP notwithstanding. Throwing a Sonic Bomb or using a Barrel Bomb will get it out and stun it. *Capcom-Unity announces the 16th of March (as announced by Capcom staff) to be Daimyo Hermitaur and Plum Daimyo Hermitaur day, the second day of a series of Monster Days Capcom-Unity had created that happens each Wednesday of the week. Category: Monsters Category:Water Element Monsters Category:Carapaceons